Confused
by Maki Fujihara
Summary: Two friends, Bran Stark and Jojen Reed. Life is simple but can easily get confusing when they start to gain feelings they don't understand. Based in the real world.
1. Chapter 1

5 more minutes until the last bell rang. Jojen sat at his desk watching the clock waiting for the day to be done. It had been a work period and being as he is, has finished his work ahead of the class. With nothing left to do he sat at his desk anticipating when he was going to be let free.

The bells went off to let the whole school know that it was time to leave and Jojen rushed out of the room. He rushed through the crowded halls as fast as he could to get to his locker. It was one of the only parts of school he enjoyed. When he got to his desired destination a young boy in a wheel chair was next to his locker, opening up the locker beside him.

"Hey Bran." Jojen said trying to hide the fact that he was almost out of breath.

"Hello Jojen. Long day wasn't it."

"Yeah it was. I'm just glad it's over."

Bran began to have trouble grabbing a book from the top shelf. Jojen grabbed it for him and when taking the book from him, their hands for only a moment touched each others. It was such a cliche move but for some reason Jojen had to look away so Bran didn't see his face turn blushed.

"Thanks, but I don't need as much help as you think I do. I'm not helpless."

Jojen turned around confident that his face was able to contain its heat. "I know that. I help you because I want to. We're friends so you should lean on me more than you do."

It didn't take long for the both of them to finish at their lockers and within 2 minutes they were both ready to leave.

They both headed outside the school and met up with their sisters forcing them to go their separate ways. After school he only had a short moment to spend with the boy but those moments were cherished by him. The young Stark boy had no idea about these feelings overwhelming Jojen.

When Jojen finally got home he dove face first into his bed. The only thing you could hear from his room was a laud sigh. Again a day has past that was no different from the last. Yeah sure Jojen was happy. He got to see Bran everyday, smiling and enjoying his company but after years of just sitting by, the young Reed boy wanted something more.

It was strange for him. He was turning impatient and greedy. He sat up from his bed and began to think of Bran. His dark hair that barley made his eyes visible, his blackened eyes that had the ability to see through him, his soft lips which he knew he would never get to touch.

Jojen's head began to spin into more chaos. He had not realized how far this desire has led to. This problem was to much to burden by himself. He needed help.

Jojen knocked on the door next to his room.

"What is it?" Came from the voice inside the room with an agitated sound.

"Meera I need your help with something."

After a few seconds the door opened with a girl about 2 years older and with darker hair than Jojen standing in the doorway.

"It's rare for you to come to me for help. Don't you usually go to Bran to help you out?" Jojen could do nothing but stare at the ground. "Okay I get it. It's not something you can go to him and talk about. Come on in, I'll do my best to help."

Jojen followed his older sister into her room. She sat down at a large wooden desk while indicating her brother to sit on the bed.

"Okay so what is the problem? Does it have something to do with the crush you have on him?"

"What?" Jojen looked up at his sister in dismay.

"Stop looking at me like that. It's something that a sister just knows. Plus you stare at him like a lot. Anybody would have noticed."

"Really, is it that obvious?"

"Feelings show on your face before you realize them."

"What am I suppose to do with these feelings?"

A hand was gently placed on his shoulder. "Whatever you want. Thats the beauty of emotion. They are yours. The tricky part is getting them excepted, especially when that someone is a friend. If you want something more in that relationship then you must leave your comfort zone. You have to tell Bran how you feel."

"Thanks for the help Meera." Jojen got up and walked back to his room. He was even more confused than before he went to Meera. He looked over to his clock and saw that it was already 11. This was going to be a long night for him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was only 5 more minutes until the last bell of the day was going to ring. It was at this time that the teacher always let Bran out so he could get to his locker before the stampede of people took over the halls. Within a minute of leaving the room he was at his locker. He could have easily just grabbed his books and left before the bell rang but this was one of the only parts of school he enjoyed.

The bell went off and not long after a boy with curly dirty blonde hair came running down the hall. Bran quickly turned around pretending he did not notice him too soon. He began to open his locker as he waited for the boy to make his way to him.

"Hey Bran." Jojen looked like he was trying to hide the fact that he was running in the hall. Bran turned his head away from Jojen to hide a smile.

"Hello Jojen. Long day wasn't it." Small talk was only thing he had the courage to mutter but it made him happy to even talk to him.

"Yeah it was. I'm just glad it's over."

Bran could have easily grabbed his book but sometimes he likes the attention he gets from Jojen. Jojen grabbed the book he needed from the top shelf of his locker. As he passed it to Bran, he purposely made their hands touch. It was cliche but worth it because his heart wouldn't stop beating so loud.

"Thanks, but I don't need as much help as you think I do. I'm not helpless."

"I know that. I help you because I want to. We're friends so you should lean on me more than you do." Those words meant a lot to Bran. They were prove of how much Jojen cared for him, even if he looked helpless, Jojen saw him as strong. The only thing that left him in disappointment was the word, friends. He knew that, that was all this relationship was ever going to be but Bran couldn't help but desire for it to be more.

It didn't take long for them to be done at their lockers and once done started to head out. When they both reached outside the building, their sisters were waiting for them. It was such a short time that the two got to spend with each other but those moments meant the world to him. The young Reed boy had no idea about the feelings overwhelming Bran.

The walk back home didn't take that long, it mostly just consisted of Arya going on about the people who got on her bad side. When Bran did get home he got pulled off to play video games with his older brothers, Rob and Jon. Like always they would beat him but Bran just wasn't into playing today. Rob saw that Bran was going to leave and pushed his breaks down.

"Okay so whats wrong? You're starting be as gloomy as Jon and it is getting creepy." Rob was starting to make a point to Bran. His feelings were showing on his face.

"Hey what is that suppose to mean." Jon sat on the couch with an irritated look on his face.

"You always look gloomy, deal with it another time. Whats wrong Bran?" Bran looked down at the floor giving off the feeling like he was not going to tell.

"You know I bet it's a girl." Jon and Rob began to laugh.

"This isn't about a girl. Can I go now?" All Bran wanted to do was leave.

"Come on now. You aren't fooling anyone."

The bullying for the two brothers was only getting worse for Bran. As soon as he got the opportunity he unlatched the breaks and made a get away. He was able to beat them to his room, where he locked himself in to get away from them.

He was finally alone where it was quite. Somewhere he was able to think. The only thing that ran through his mind was the words that Jon said. "You know, I bet it's a girl." What was his family going to think when they found out he liked a guy? What were they going to think when they found out it was Jojen? What was Jojen going to think? Bran couldn't just like him, they have been friends for years and the young Stark didn't want to jeopardize that.

Thoughts of Jojen filled his mind. His intelligence that has helped him through his hard time, his curly hair that somehow felt perfect between his fingers, his touch that sent electricity through his body. Bran loved everything about the green eyed boy, but that is what made it so hard for him. Life was not easy. This was going to be a long night for him.


	3. Chapter 3

A loud thud was made and a throbbing pain went to Jojen's head. In confusion he immediately woke up. "Now Mr. Reed how long are you going to continue to sleep during my class? I don't care how boring you think they might be, they are important for your education. With that being said we will be having a test on Monday thanks to Mr. Reed." Mr. Lannister spouted to the class as they all looked at Jojen with beady eyes accusing him of the act.

Luckily the bell rang soon after dismissing them all for lunch. As always after hearing the bell, he rushed to his locker to meet with Bran who was always there first.

"Ugh."

"Rough morning?" Bran said as Jojen approached the lockers.

"You have no idea. Just got the whole class into a test on Monday." Jojen's head rested on his locker.

"Fall asleep in class again, I'm guessing." A smirk fell upon his face like he knew that the guess was right.

Jojen's eyes rolled that the boy. " I can't help it. I haven't been able to sleep lately." He looked over to Bran not noticing till then the light circles around his eyes. " You haven't been sleeping either?"

"No, but I'm not sleeping in class either." With that remark both lockers closed and the two went to the cafeteria to enjoy lunch.

As always they took their lunches to the corner window in the cafeteria, their normal spot. Meera and Arya were already there waiting on the two boys to join them.

"Wow didn't think you would make it, you took your time." Meera laughed at Arya's words.

"Give them some slack, they weren't that long. Besides look at them, they look like the walking dead. Not much sleep I'm guessing." Meera moved over to give them some room to sit. "I bet Jojen fell asleep in class as well."

"He did, then got everyone in a test." Everyone burst out laughing while Jojen looked at Bran like he did not want them to know.

"Now that sounds like something Jojen would do. Got to give credit to the dwarf, he some how always knows when you aren't paying attention."

"You should know better then me Arya, didn't he get you in trouble yesterday for trying to sneak into class an hour late?"

"Whatever Jojen." Arya said as she took a giant bite of her sandwich.

"Well then at least I know I'm not the only one with a bad class today." Everyone looked at Meera. "We got health in gym today. Don't you understand how awkward it is for a teacher in their 40's to talk about relationships."

"Ugh, the unavoidable conversation about sexual desires for the whole class to hear. I have to say, that may just be the worst part about school." Everyone nodded in agreement to Arya.

"He was even getting some of us to talk about our emotions and feelings. I mean talk about an invasion of privacy. I'm not telling others about my past experiences."

"Oh so you've had some past experience." Arya nudged her. "Now you have to spill."

"It was nothing, really. Just a boyfriend behind my dads back. It didn't last long. We didn't even kiss." Meera was now blushing.

"Oh come on, that's it."

"Not everyones lives are as exiting as you think they are." Arya glanced over at Jojen

"Well Jojen, I don't hear talking about your love life. I bet you haven't even had one yet. Spill."

"Oh come on Arya, nobody wants to hear about his love life. This conversation is between me and you."

"Well I'm interested in finding out. What about you Bran. Don't you want to know about Jojen's love life? Then again you might already know, you are best friends and all, though he could be keeping secrets from you."

With that everyone was staring at Bran. The group stayed quiet as the young Stark sat there fidgeting, trying to come up with his answer.

"I… I would like to know." By that time all Bran could do was stare at the floor as his face turned beat red.

"You hear him Jojen. He wants to know too. So how is your love life."

"Arya I am sorry to disappoint but I have no love life and never had. I am a virgin with zero experience."

"You're right, I am disappointed. That was boring. You should at least have a crush." As that was said Jojen's face turned red. "Oh so you do have a crush."

"Come on Arya, that's enough." Meera remarked.

"What are you talking about. this is finally getting good." With that the bell rang. "Damn, saved by the bell Reed. Don't think your off the hook yet. I'll come back for my answers."

The group dispersed for their afternoon classes leaving Arya curious, Meera pissed, Jojen defeated, and Bran hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

p class="p1"The bell rang for the last class of the day. To most people it would have been just another five minutes that happens every day, but not for Bran. Unlike normal, Bran did not wait for Jojen. Once Bran was let out of class he completely skipped his locker and went straight home. /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""I'm home." Bran walking into the house saying./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""you're early. Good come and play." Rob yelled from the living room as Bran passed him. /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"On an everyday basis his two brothers would forcefully push him into the living room and beat him in video games for a good hour before his mother would yell at them to let him go and do his homework. Today that didn't happen. He completely ignored them and went straight to his room. /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"The room stayed quiet. Not a sound came from the room and he was unable to hear anything from outside it. At the moment it was the perfect place for him to be. It was a place that he could think./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""So Jojen has someone he likes." A loud sigh slipped from his mouth. Since lunch, school wasn't easy for him. All that he could think of was the words repeating over and over of his sister announcing to the group of Jojen's feelings. /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"A knock came upon the door. "Bran dear it is time for dinner." A small voice came from his door. It was his mother, sounding strangely concerned as if, like all parents, mysteriously know that he is upset./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""I'm not hungry." /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Bran, come down for…" Before she could finish her sentence she was interrupted by the one and only cause of this mess, Arya./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Mum, don't pester him to much, he had a rough day from what I heard. He's just a little jealous is all, nothing to bother him about." And with that comment he came bursting out his bedroom door. /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""I'm not jealous. I have nothing to be jealous about." His face by now was red from anger./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Good than lets go eat. I'm starving." Announced Arya as she pushed him to the dinning room./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"Bran was right in his statement. He really wasn't hungry. He spent the first five minutes at the table poking at his food while everyone else was talking away. It wasn't until his father tried to start a conversation with him that he started to dig in. He figured that the faster he ate, the less time he had to sit there./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"It only took another 10 minutes for him to finish and return to his room. By the time he got back, his cell was lighting up from a text message, a text message that read Jojen Reed./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"He didn't want to answer it and let it die out only to have another message sent by the same sender caused the phone to start lighting up once more. /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""I may be the stupidest person in the world." With that comment he picked up his cellphone and started to read./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Hey, you weren't there after school. Are you alright?" It was as if he could hear Jojen's voice reading it to him. "Since tomorrows a Saturday why don't you come over. I just got this new video game."/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"All Bran could do was slam his face into his pillow. Of course he wanted to go and spend time with Jojen, but didn't know how to react anymore. In all of his confusion he picked up his phone and wrote, be there at 1. After thinking it over he didn't want to seem suspicious to him./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Guess I have to face Jojen tomorrow."/p  
p class="p2" /p 


	5. Chapter 5

"What's with all the cleaning. Is Bran coming over?" Meera interrupted Jojen on his cleaning spree.

"How can you tell." His face buried down, sweeping the floor faster.

"Wait, I was right. I only guessed that because you have some weird habits of trying to impress him in every way possible. I didn't actually think that Bran would agree to come here. He did agree, right?"

"Of course he'd agree. Why would you think that?" Jojen looked up from his cleaning to see a fidgeting older sister. "Meera, do you know something I don't?"

"Well of course. I know plenty you don't know. I am in a higher grade then you so I learn things at a higher education level." That smart answer only got her a glaring look. She let out a big sigh. "Sometimes in order to know the most all you have to do is look at the situation with open eyes. No judgement allowed."

"You are sounding like a fortune cookie again, confusing and not helping" Jojen took a seat from his overly done sweeping.

"Okay then, let me put it in a way you will understand. You and Bran have been friends for years. Some may even say best friends. You two are very comfortable around each other. Sometimes it's as if you can tell him anything. Yesterday he found out something about you that he never knew. It would be just another conversation if you told him, but it wasn't you who he found it out from. At a moment like this he might be feeling a little scared."

Jojen darted up from his seat and started pacing around in a nervous fit. "Scared? Why would he have to feel scared? I basically told everyone in that conversation that I liked him. DAMN, why did I invited him over? What if he knows?"

"Ok, sit down and stop with the questions. If there is one thing I know it is that Bran cares for you. He wouldn't have stuck around so long if he hadn't. Now you said that he agreed to come over. That means that if he did find out, he is cool with it, and if he didn't then he didn't." Meera walked over to the frame of the door leading out into the hallway. "Bran should be here soon so finish up with your obsessive cleaning. I'm going out with some friends so talk with him and relax. He's still Bran no matter what."

Within a few seconds the front door opened and closed. Jojen was left alone to his thought and cleaning. It didn't take long for his cleaning to finish and for the bell to ring, notifying him that Bran arrived.

"Hey Bran. Come on in." Jojen greeted Bran with the same expression as he always did but Bran had an abnormal expression. To any person on the street he would have looked normal but for someone like the Reed boy, he could tell Bran was only trying to put on his best face.

Both of the boys settled down in the living room and started up the new video game that Jojen got. The game wasn't hard to get used to and soon the boys became immersed into it.

It wasn't until after an hour of playing the game that Jojen realized that Bran hasn't said a word the entire time he has been there. The only thing he could think about was that expression that he had on when he walked in the door.

"Do you want something to drink?" Jojen paused the game and looked over at Bran.

All he did was nod back at him. "He's still not talking to me," were the words that popped up in Jojen's thoughts.

He got up and headed for the kitchen. Freaked out body language exploded from Jojen's body when he entered the kitchen. How was he suppose to think about games or drinks when Bran obviously knew something.

"That means if he found out, he is cool with it." Those words rang in his head. If he didn't know anything than there is no way that he would have been acting this weird about today and the fact that he came especially for this long means that he isn't hated. "Doesn't that mean that he is ok with me liking him."

Jojen grabbed the first two drinks he say out of the fridge and rushed back to the living room trying not to look like he was in a hurry. He put both sodas on the low coffee table in front of them and grabbed the controller to starting playing again.

This time when they started to play Jojen decided to do something that he has never done before. As they progressed further into the game Jojen's confidence raised as well. And in the heat of the moment Jojen rested his head on Bran's shoulder.

"Jojen what are you doing?" In that moment Bran paused the game and jerked Jojen off of his shoulder.

"You finally talked." Sure he was upset about the situation but the fact that Bran was finally talking back to him made everything better.

"Well that's only because I had to." Bran said as he looked away, putting on a pouting face.

Jojen didn't know what else to say to him. He felt sad that Bran was trying to push him to the side as much as possible, but he was happy that he was able to brake so many of those walls that Bran had put up.

Jojen looked down and seemed devastated. "Bran." He whispered, only loud enough for him to hear it.

"What is it Jojen?" Bran talked loud and pissed. As he said those words he turned to look back at Jojen.

And then…


	6. Chapter 6

Soft. In the swirl of confusion the only word that popped up into Bran's head was soft. Everything in his mind turned to a blur. There was no way that this would be happening, could there?

Bran pulled back from Jojen's lips in an attempt to catch his breath. "Hahaha, that was unexpected. Trouble always stirs up when we get stuck in the same room." Bran's turned away as he tried to laugh it off. He could no longer hide his reddness that spread as far as to his ears.

A hand gently reached out for his face. It was Jojen. With his hand he guided the red faced boy back into his direction. Now that they were both facing each other, they both received a face that the other has not seen before.

Bran's stared at Jojen in embarrassment, letting his eyes scatter around the room, trying to avoid Jojen's gaze. Jojen on the other hand had eyes of determination. He showed no fear on his face, only wanting. To Bran the face that Jojen showed was scary. He had always liked Jojen more then a friend and now he was showing signs of letting the lust that Bran had become something that is more than just a fantasy. He was scared that this was all a dream or worse, that it was reality and Bran was only being pulled along for a test drive, but more then that he was happy that something like this was even happening.

The feelings that engulfed Jojen were completely different. He found the face Bran made adorable. The two boys have been friends for a long time and this was something new that he was learning about the person he loved.

With Jojen's hand still upon Bran's cheek, and all of his hesitations gone, he pulled Bran's face in closer. The brown hair boy did not object to this movement so Jojen continued moving him closer until there was no longer any room in-between them. It was in that moment that they shared their second kiss.

This kiss was much different from the first. It was not rushed but slow. It was not accidental but intended. It was as if that moment itself was perfect. It did not take long for the two to enter their own little world. That is until a noise blew through the room.

The door creaked open. "Hey I'm home." It was Meera. She closed the door, flipped her shoes off, and peaked into the living room.

It wasn't a lot of time but in that moment the two boys separated as fast as they could, picked up their controllers and resumed playing the game.

Meera peaked into the room. "Good, you two are finally getting along. I had my doubts but you have been friends for a long time so I knew you would make up, right?"

A silence fell over the room. It took some time but Jojen finally responded with a quiet and quick "Yeah".

Meera's eyes fell into an almost squinted structure. It was obvious that she was becoming suspicions but it was not the time for her to dabble any further. She slowly walked past the opening to the living room and to the stairs. The boys signed in relief that no further questions were asked. Not moments later Meera came scampering back to the room.

"Bran?"

"Yes" Bran barley got it out but continued to look at the screen.

"Almost forgot. Your mom pulled into the drive way when I got home. She's here to pick you up. Don't keep her waiting." With that said she went back up the stairs but no movements were made until they heard the door to her room close.

Bran put his controller down on the coffee table in front of them then got up to head to the door without looking at Jojen. Before he was able to escape any further Jojen reached out to stop him.

"I'll see you Monday at school." With Bran still not looking at Jojen, he let go of his arm, allowing him to leave the house.

Catelyn was standing by the passenger seat door waiting for Bran to help him in. As Bran came out of the house and to the car her face turned from smiles to worries.

"Bran are you sick? Your face is completely red." She rushed over to him and checked his temperature.

"I'm fine, mom." He tried to slide away from her grasp without seeming rude, then went to the door of the car.

That car ride home was one of the most awkward moments of his life.


	7. Chapter 7

It was getting later in the evening, around 9. Rate beside his bed was a large window facing west allow for the sunset to gleam through the glass. Jojen fell onto his bed having the fading light beams shine on his smiling face. When he woke up that morning he thought the world was going to end. He had lost Bran and didn't even know the reason behind it all. By the end of the day every thing turned out perfect. He had kissed Bran and better yet Bran kissed him back. It was as if he had been accepted by the one he loved.

A knock came upon his bedroom door and before he could answer it his older sister came charging through the room.

"Haven't I told you enough times to make you remember not to enter my room."

"Well I'm older then you so I'm the one who makes the rules." With no regard to his protest she took a seat at his desk.

"What would you have done if I was, I don't know, masturbating or something."

"Oh come on Jojen, you're pretty loud. I would have known if you were doing the dirty, which reminds me, you should make sure mom and dad aren't home when you decide to do it. I mean awkward right." Jojen just looked at his sister in pure angry.

He stood up from his bed and pointed at the door. "Get out."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I've never gotten that reaction out of you. I just came to see how today went for you. You started out all moody and worried but now you're all happy go luck. So what happened between you two. Have some hot make out session well you were home alone?" A light giggle slipped from her lips.

"We did not have a hot make out session."

" But you did kiss him right?"

The ends of his lips perked up only slightly as he whispered his response to her. "Yes."

"And did he kiss you back."

The smile over coming his face was no longer something he could hide. "Yes."

Meera stood up as fast as humanly possible and began to strut around the room. "I knew he liked you back. Then again everyone knew."

"Everyone?"

"Yeah, we were all kinda just waiting for you two to get a clue about each other. Though that doesn't matter now that you two are going out." A blank stare came on Jojen's face as she turned to him. " Oh my god you aren't going out with him are you?"

"No, we were kinda interrupted before I could ask him."

"Sorry." She gave him that smile that made her eyebrows cringe down making her look like she was seriously apologizing. "At least you know now that he likes you too."

"True."

"Well then as an apology I'll leave for today but just so you know you should talk to him." Meera got up from her chair and left the room in a hurry.

It did not take 5 seconds after she left for Jojen to pull out his phone. She was right in the matter of talking to him. More then that, he did not want to wait till Monday to see him again. He opened up his text chat with Bran and was just about to type when his phone began to vibrate. The only thing it read was "I don't want to wait till Monday."


	8. Chapter 8

Tonight was movie night. For some reason since they were all kids Saturday nights have become a movie night tradition within the Stark family. It was with the suggestion of Sansa that tonights movie would be The Fault in Our Stars. Of course Bran was not up for watching it especially after what had happened during the day. Why did he have to sit there and watch a sappy romance movie when he was having romance problems of his own? Non the less it was a family tradition and even being sick was not going to get him out of this one.

2 hours later and the movie was over. All that could be heard by the end was Sansa's endless crying and his older brothers fighting over the rest of the popcorn. As for Bran it wasn't that he hated chick flicks but rather the situation that he was in and how much it resembled one. He hated the ending to this movie. It was able to represent life so well. It was able to show that even if you loved each other that it did not guarantee you would be together. Love in the real world doesn't always prevail.

His mind flooded with the memories of his day. Jojen was so gentle with him. It was like that in the hands of Jojen, Bran was as delicate as a flower. He liked Jojen, a lot. Love doesn't last forever.

"Well I'm going to bed now that the movie is over." Bran rushed to his room before anyone was able to protest his movements.

When getting into his bed he grabbed his phone and began to text the first person he wanted to talk to.

"I don't want to wait till Monday."

He sat there in his room waiting for a replay. No longer being able to sit still he contemplated in his head whether he should have sent it. Would Jojen not read it? What if he felt creeped out by it? He felt hesitant but did not regret sending it. The thought of his love not lasting forever or of loosing Jojen before he was able to admit to his feelings was even more scaring than sending that text message.

His phone buzzed a couple of times notifying Bran that he has received a text message.

"Tomorrow. One o'clock. Be ready for me to pick you up."

…

Bran had no idea what he was getting himself into but that may have been what was so exciting about it. All he knew was that he had to be ready to leave at one. By the time one hit the clock Bran was in the living room watching some t.v. when the doorbell rang.

"Ready to go?" Jojen was dangling keys showing that where they were going was far. He took Bran and dragged him out to the car, helping him get inside.

"How did you convince your parents to lend you the car?"

"It was easy. I just told them that I was going on my first date and wanted to impress you." He started the car while giving a little smirk. "Ready?"

"Wait, what? Where are we even going?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see."


End file.
